Cobalt Primaclasse
'Introduction' Cobalt is the captain of the Full Course Pirates and also their head chef. He decided to start his journey from Loguetown, where he previously lived. One of the reasons he left was to find ingredients from all four seas, North, East, South and West. In order to do this, he knew he must pursue the legend of All Blue, the sea where Fish from all oceans gather. One day, without saying a word to anybody, not his friends or even his boss at the restaurant he worked in, he just hopped in a fishing boat and left for the ocean. 'Appearance' Cobalt has bright Green eyes and short, spiky yellow hair. He has a scar running down his forehead in a diagonal line which he got from a Marine captain, whose sword he narrowly avoided. He almost always has a band-aid on his chin as well, for no reason other than an attempt to look interesting. Normally, he wears a White Chef's outfit under a Sea Blue Coat which goes right to his legs. He does not put his arms through the coat and just lets it rest on his shoulders. Under his chef's outfit, he wears a Black Tank top and blue jeans as well as a pair of black shoes. He also carries a simple pistol at his waist, for during his Two Minutes cool down from using his Iki Iki no Mi powers 'Personality' Normally, Cobalt is relatively serious both inside and outside of a fight. He often accidentally works his crew too hard and makes it up to them by cooking up a feat for them. However, his personality totally changes if he finds a rare ingredient to make a meal with. He will go into what some call his 'Cooking Freak' mode as he starts to talk to himself about what to do with it. Often, even his crew won't understand a word he is saying. 'Abilities and Powers' 'Marksmanship' On some occasions, Cobalt will use the gun on his waist during his two minutes cool down time from using his Devil Fruit powers. He has no particular skills with it though. 'Hand to Hand Combat' Sometimes, in a close quarters fight without his Devil Fruit and unable to use his gun, Cobalt will use freestyle hand to hand combat in an attempt to get some distance between him and his foe. This involves quick and simple punches and kicks. Often, he will try to jump over his opponent to get away and bide time. He finds jumping on objects, then his target's face, the most enjoyable way to do this. 'Weapons' He carries a Gun by his waist which he occasionally uses. It was a keepsake from his father, who died when he was 12. 'Devil Fruit' For further information: Iki Iki no Mi Summary: After eating/Drinking, Cobalt gains a breath power e.g Fire Breath from Spicy foods, Ice Breath from cold foods etc Type: Paramecia Usage: ' 'Relationships 'Crew' Peridot Highwind - Crewmember, First Mate Topaz Ferrel - Crewmember Quartz Strongarm - Crewmember, swore an oath of loyalty to Cobalt Amethyst - Crewmember Tigers Eye - Crewmember, reactivated by Cobalt and considers him his Master Malachite 'Malach' Chrysocola - Crewmember, Apprentice to Cobalt Agate Hermatite - Crewmember 'Family' Lloyd Primmaclasse - Father (Deceased) Marina Primmaclasse - Mother (Deceased) Tommy Primmaclasse - Little Brother (Deceased) 'Allies/Friends' N/A 'Enemies' Pirate Captain Roobine Cowl - Captain of the former Merry Men Pirates. One of his Crewmembers, Peridot Highwind, had been convinced by Cobalt to go with him instead. After a one sided fight, the Merry Men disbanded and left Roobine as a Captain of a Pirate-less crew without a ship. Navy Captain Jasper McGarden - Was holding Quartz as hostage to take over a portion of Loguetown, but was stopped by Cobalt. He was thrown in prison, but then released by the navy due to good behaviour. He has since dedicated himself to capturing Cobalt and his crew 'History' Cobalt's parents were killed in a raid by the Navy in Loguetown. His father had once been a great Pirate captain of the Mecha Arm Pirates, named due to his father's artificial right arm. His mother and little brother were also killed, as the navy were ordered to kill anyone who were related to pirates. Cobalt escaped thanks to him being sent away shortly beforehand. When he returned, he found his family dead, and went into a state of depression. A local restaurant owner took him in and taught him how to cook for eight years until Cobalt suddenly left on his journey without telling anyone. However, as he traveled, he was attacked by Pirates and brought onto their ship, where he was made to work for a week. On this ship, he met Peridot Highwind, whose skills with a bow seemed unrivaled. However, he was the most recently recruited member of the Merry Men Pirate ship, Captained by Roobine Cowl Cobalt and Peridot had no navigating skills whatsoever, and so instead of heading for the Grand Line, they ended up in the windmill village, far from the entrance of the Grand Line. It was here that they met Topaz Ferrel, who had exceptional Navigation sills and decided to tag along with them,mainly because she thought Cobalt was cute and a good cook. a 'two in one' package as she put it. They landed on a small Island a few days after they left the Windmill Village, and met a Seaman called Amethyst. He was gravely injured and had been sent away from the village, due to their fear of his appearance. It seemed that he had begun to treat himself, although all he could perform on himself was first aid and needed serious medical attention. Cobalt and Topaz did what they could to help him, and barely managed to save his life. He explained to them that he had been exiled from his tribe, as he had preferred to study medicine rather than battle techniques. Soon after, the Navy attacked the village, as they believed that it was a hub for many fierce pirates, although this was false. Along with Cobalt and Topaz, Amethyst defended the village and received a humble apology from the mayor, who offered to let him stay. Amethyst declined the offer as he had decided to go with Cobalt as his Doctor. A while after this, they arrived back in Loguetown, where Cobalt was shocked to discover that a Navy Captain had taken prisoner one of the best Blacksmiths in the City in order to take over a portion of the city. Cobalt broke into the jail and let the Blacksmith, Quartz, out of his cell. Together, they managed to defeat Navy Captain McGarden along with his troops and drove him away. Quartz swore and oath of Loyalty to Cobalt and decided to go with him as his Blacksmith and Shipwright. He built for them a large Ship with which they continued sailing. It was shortly afterwards, that Cobalt decided to steal from a passing Marina supply ship. It was due to this that he got his first bounty of 30,000,000. With their new ship, Main Course, they traveled to the Grand Line. The first island they landed on was totally mechanical. They continued to explore the Island, as the Log pose would take 24 hours to lock on to the next magnetic field. Inside a large facility, they came across a Security Robot, labelled 'Tigers Eye' but also had a label 'dysfunctional'. Cobalt reactivated the robot, and was surprised to see that it had a mind of it's own, but it was reactivated along with the rest of the Security robots and the Master Control System. They battled the robots to the heart of the Facility where they encountered the Master Control System. After a lengthy battle which Tiger's Eye joined in for, they destroyed the System and ended up destroying most of the island. Tiger's Eye refused to leave Cobalt and so they took it with them. For destroying an island, his bounty increase to 90,000,000. On Sandy Island in the kingdom of Alabasta, The Full Course Pirates came across a belly dancer named Agate Hermatite. All the boys wanted to stick around and watch her for a while, but Topaz, along with Tigers Eye, who did not understand why they wanted to stay, wished to leave. However, the boys soon found out about Agate's plight. She never wished to be a belly dancer in the first place, but she had to do something to pay off her father's debts. At about the same time, Topaz was kidnapped by some men and Tigers Eye was deactivated. After hearing about the demands of the men, who were Agate's father's debtors, Cobalt rushed to where they were and fought them. By himself, he wasn't able to win, but the rest of his crew along with Agate showed up to help. After a drawn out battle, during which the Debtors used what seemed to be small Mechs, which enhanced their strength, Cobalt and his crew won. Agate had planned to stay in Alabasta, but Cobalt asked her to come with them, to which she happily obliged and joined as the Crew's entertainer. Many days and months later, and the crew arrived on Saboady Archipelago. It was here that they would get the Main Course Coated and move on to the New World. One day, when they were in a restaurant after another day of not being able to find a decent coater, they saw a young apprentice cook get kicked out of the Restaurant for spoiling one too many meals with his clumsiness. Cobalt went out to meet the boy, who introduced himself as Malachite. After careful consideration, Cobalt decided to ask if Malachite wanted to learn how to cook properly. Malachite accepted, even agreeing to be a pirate with them. 'Character Design' I've had the idea for the Iki Iki no Mi for a while and I wanted to have someone from the inner recesses of my mind use it. Obviously, they needed to be a cook, that much was obvious, considering the powers of the fruit. When thinking of his design, for some reason, Paulie sprang to mind. I don't know why, but perhaps it was his coat, which is the shade of Blue which Cobalt's is. Cobalt is a name I have used for many Characters in many sites and it's become sort of a trademark name for me to use now. His second name, Primmaclase, come from the Italian phrase Primma Clase, which means 'First Class, which is also where his Epithet comes from. 'Major Battles' Cobalt Primmaclase VS Roobine Cowl (Win) Cobalt Primmaclase, Peridot Highwind, Topaz Ferrel and Amethyst VS Navy Platoon (Win) Cobalt Primmaclasse and Quartz Strongarm VS Navy Captain Jasper McGarden (Win) The Full Course Pirates (5 members) and Tigers Eye VS Master Control System (Win) The Full Course Pirates (6 Members) and Agate Hermatite VS Debtors (Win) 'Quotes' 'Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Chef Category:Male Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Gunner